


deja vu

by writequirk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk
Summary: emma's mind raced back to the night she almost hit him with her car and she was almost tempted to apologize again. almost. — emma/jefferson.
Relationships: Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	deja vu

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** jefferson comforts emma.

"Emma?"   
  
She tensed at hearing her name; she was expecting him to pop up behind her, to have found her even in this safe place; he was popping up in several places he wasn't supposed to be.

But it wasn't Neal she was facing when she turned around. It was Jefferson.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice cracking as her hand shot up to wipe away the unwanted tears. The last thing she needed was to be caught falling apart by this mad man.

"I was out for a walk." He answered simply, walking over to her with his hands in his pockets, "It was a little difficult to miss the screeching yellow bug. A little bit of Deja Vu."

Emma's mind raced back to the night she almost hit him with her car and she was almost tempted to apologize again. Almost. The images of what came after that quickly flooded her brain were pretty intent on keeping her from doing so. "I wanted to be alone, Jefferson."

"He's not worth it, you know."

"How did you--" Emma's mind flashed to the telescope she'd hit him in the head with and anger burned in her, white hot, "You were watching us!?"

"You were screaming loud enough I could here you from the opposite end of my house. You can't expect me not to have gotten a little curious." He shrugged, seeming undisturbed even as she stormed towards him.

"You have no right!" she shouted, and suddenly it was like he wasn't even there. It was Neal staring back at her, not Jefferson. "No right to be here! To have come here! I was perfectly fine with you gone! Henry was fine with you gone!"

"Emma--"

"No _No_! You don't get to talk!" the tears started again, she was shaking so hard, "It's your fault! It's all your fault..."

She was hitting him now, pounding his chest with her fists and suddenly it was Jefferson again, arms wrapping around her and pulling her in.

"Shhh, Emma..." he breathed, lips brushing against her unruly hair, "He's not worth it. Not even a little bit."

She didn't even have the strength to argue with him. To explain why everything was so wrong. But he was there for her and holding her in a way she hadn't been held in a long time so she simply buried her face in his chest and held him tight, refusing to let go.

**end.**


End file.
